Hetalia: the Little Country
by TheTrueItaly
Summary: This is a Hetalia X my O.C.; Texas! Not much to explain, but a new "country" enters the world of Hetalia and, guess what, a whole lot of chaos starts! I wanted to make this because people here in Texas kept talking about how Texas was originally its own country, and that it can be its own country again if we wanted to. So, I wanted to make this! (Totally happy and cute though)
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao!**

**This is my first story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

America walked across the plain eating a giant McDouble happily. It was actually a very nice day, but America was surrounded by his pitiful fantasies of him being a hero. Not acknowledging anything around him, he didn't notice the small rock in front of him, and tripped over it; dropping his half-eaten hamburger on the ground.

"Nooooooooo!" America screeched as he looked at his fallen 'delicacy'.

As he was brushing himself off from his untimely embrace with the hard ground, he heard giggling coming from the bushes. He turned around, trying to find the source, but there seemed to be no one there. He promptly admitted it as a product of his imagination, but, he heard it yet again. In his state of pure confusion, he saw a rustling in the bushes. He crept towards the moving plant, ready to beat its face in (as any hero would). He pulled open the branches and readied his fist, but stopped himself as he saw a little girl giggling in front of him.

"Whoa, what's a little dudett doing in a bush?" he thought.

His face caused the girl to stop giggling, and to look up at him with deep brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than 6 years old, with slightly tanned skin and freckles that dotted her plush cheeks as she looked up at the curious America.

"Hi!" she squeaked as she waved at him happily.

"Um… sup, dudett…" America responded, unsure of what to say.

He slowly reached towards the small girl, and lifted her from the bush. She girl let out a small giggle in response.

"What the heck is a little dudett like you doing in the bushes?" He asked as he set the girl on the ground.

The girl just shrugged, and started running around America, her arms stretched out as if preparing to hug someone. Her caramel hair flew behind her as she trotted around the confused country. America watched her curiously as she ran, confused at why this little girl was here. She stumbled as she ran, and soon fell flat on her face. America reached out to help her up, but the girl just giggled, stood back up, and started running around again.

"Yo, how'd you get out here?" America asked as the girl ran around him.

The girl stopped in front of him, and did the same response as to his question before. She shrugged.

"Do you even know where you are?"

The girl shook her head.

"Where you came from?"

The girl shook her head once more.

"Where your parents are?"

The girl pondered this question, but answered in a response different to her other actions.

"I don't know if I even have parents." She replied, though her smile did not falter.

"Dude, what?" America asked, kind of shocked. "You…don't…know?" he stuttered.

The girl shook her head.

"Do you have, like, a home?" he asked, starting to get worried for the little girl.

The girl shook her head. Even though this seemed to be a rather sad statement; the girl's smile stayed just as large as before.

"What the heck dudett!? How have you been living for this long without, like, anything!?" America asked, starting to get a small bit freaked out.

"It hasn't seemed like very long." The girl said rather quietly.

"What?"

"It's only been, like, a few minutes." she said, not understanding how strange that was.

"What the heck!? Could this be, a new country?" America pondered as he looked at the strange girl. "She does have the potential of one." He realized as he remembered her small run. Though she did have potential, America didn't feel right just leaving a small girl like this alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Wait, so you don't have any home?" he asked.

"Well, I have my bush!" the girl replied happily.

America couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, that's good and all, but how 'bout you come with me, and you can stay in a house." He suggested.

The girls face lit up with excitement.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, sure, if you're okay with leaving that sweet bush you got there." America replied.

"Well, it'll be hard, but I can do that." the girl joked.

"Alright then." America replied as he picked the small girl up. "I'm America, and I'm the hero!"

She giggled. "My name's Texas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao again!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Texas clutched onto America's arm as she was carried to his house. She bounced up and down in America's arm with each step he took. In the few minutes she had known the man, she had grown to liking him, and enjoyed his company. For some reason, she had placed her complete trust in him. She reached up and took America's glasses, her childlike instincts getting the better of her, and put them on her own face. She giggled at the way it made the world blurry, and America chuckled as he watched her fiddle with them.

"Come on dude, I need those to see." America chuckled.

Understanding, Texas removed the glasses, and tried to put them back on America's face. But, due to her short arms; instead of placing them behind his ears, she accidentally placed one end of them into his eye. Holding back the urge to complain, America smiled lightly, and took his glasses; placing them on his head correctly.

"Oops, sowy 'merca." Texas apologized.

"Nah, it's okay dudett," America replied quickly, "as a hero; I've gone through _way_ worse than that." he gloated.

**Fast Forward brought to you by- PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~**

They finally go to the house, and walked in.

"We're here dudett! Welcome to the hero's crib!" America declared, pointing to himself as he said 'hero'.

"Wow!" was all Texas could say as she looked around at the living room. She leaped from America's arms and ran around; exploring the new area. She ran around the whole room, looking at everything. She ran around inspecting every couch, carpet, lamp, and desk; not tiring at all! Running around the name so fast; she tripped and fell a few times, only to stand right back up and start running again. After running around the whole room about 20 times, she rushed off to the kitchen; causing America to chuckle at her curiosity.

"Hey, Texas!" America said as he walked into the kitchen, "You'll have lots of time to explore, but you don't have to look at everything at once!" he called out.

Texas didn't seem to be listening, as she continued to run around the kitchen. America just sighed and sat down in a chair, waiting for the little chibi to slow down. She didn't. She ran around the kitchen just as much as the first room, only to then run out and dash towards the stairs. Though, the moment she got to the stairs, she tripped on the first one, and slid back down to the floor. Still smiling, she stood up, and tried again. The same thing happened. So she tried again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. The chibi country was determined to succeed in this challenge, but her poor, little legs grew weaker, and she soon had to resort to using her hands as well. Though, to no avail, as they got tired too. Soon Texas's little chibi body was worn out, and she let herself slide to the floor, and she stayed there.

_"That little dudett sure does have a lot of energy."_ America thought as he watched the girl finally accept defeat.

"Hold on dudett, the hero's coming!" He declared as he picked her up and brought her up the stairs.

Texas giggled in his arms while he brought her up the stairs and towards his room. Curious, Texas moved her legs as if she was running, and struggled to escape from America's arms. Noticing this, he held Texas tighter and looked down at her.

"Geeze kid, calm down. You'll use up all your energy if you keep running around like this!" he sighed.

Texas just ignored him and remained in her frantic state as he put her on the bed. The sun had set a while ago and it was now dark out. Even though it was so late, Texas's energy did not decrease. She hopped frantically on the bed, but stopped as her stomach started to growl.

"Huh? Dudett, you hungry?" America asked, hearing the growl.

Texas just nodded.

"Don't worry little dudett, I've got the solution!" America declared as he reached into his drawers. His hand prowled the drawers, and he smiled happily as he found his secret stash of hamburgers. "Here you go dudett!" he said as he handed one to Texas.

Texas looked at it curiously; she looked up at America to see he was devouring his own burger. Looking back down at the strange food, she sniffed it, and took a small bite out of it. Her face glowed at the taste, but something still didn't seem right. She looked down at the burger, and removed everything but the patty from it. Then, she bit into the patty, and her eyes lit up at the delicious taste. Soon enough, she had finished her patty, and America had just finished his fifth burger, and was reaching for a sixth. But before he could pick it up; Texas yawned and her eyes started to droop. America immediately stopped and looked at the small chibi. Her eyes were half closed and her head was drooping down.

_"So there is a limit to her energy."_ America thought as he looked at Texas.

Smiling softly, he picked the little girl up and placed her in his bed. He tucked her into the sheets, and started to walk away for her to sleep. He was just at the door when he heard a small whimper coming from the bed. He looked back to see Texas's arms outstretched towards him, and a sad expression on her face.

"Don't go." she whined.

"Huh!?" America asked, not expecting that.

"Please."

He nodded and, with a ghost of a smile on his face, walked over to Texas and sat next to her in the bed. Her still outstretched arms told him to come closer, so he climbed into bed right beside her. Seemingly happy, Texas moved closer to America and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were starting to close, and America smiled.

As Texas drifted off to sleep, she whispered a small phrase. "Night… bruder."

America's eyes widened. _Brother_. _"I really am going to take care of this little girl huh?"_ he thought.

"Night, Texas." He replied even though he knew the child was fast asleep.

He kissed her forehead, and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

**I HAD TO PUT SOMETHING CUTE AND FLUFFY IN THIS CHAPTER I SORRY!**

**^^ I hope everyone liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao again, again!**

**Here's yet another chapter!**

* * *

The sun shone hazily through the window, shining right into America's eyes. He slowly woke up, looked at his calendar, and looked at his clock. The day was circled today, and it was 8:00. His drowsy mind put both of the components together, and he snapped awake. He had a strategy meeting with the Allies today! It started at 9:00 so America flopped around in the bed, trying to get out, but to only fall face-first into the ground. He popped right back up, and frantically started putting his uniform on. He was the hero! He couldn't be late to the meeting! Once he got his uniform on, he started to run out the door, but caught glimpse of the tiny little chibi, still asleep on his bed. The memories of the day before came rushing in.

_'Awww man! I have to go, but I can't just leave without telling Texas! Maybe I should wake her up._' He looked back at the peacefully sleeping girl. _'Nah man, she needs her sleep! But I can't just leave saying nothing. She'll probably think up of tons of horrible stuff if I'm just gone_!' Then, the most brilliant idea in the world popped into his brain.

He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note.

**_'Yo Texas! The hero has to go to a meeting, so don't be worried! I'll be back by the end of the day!'_** it said, then it just babbled on about how much of a hero he was, and told her that there were burgers in the fridge.

Clearly delighted in his work, he folded it up, and put it on top of his dresser. He had to go, but right before he did; he looked at Texas. She was still sound asleep.

"See ya later, kid!" he whispered, and he started to leave.

Not even realizing that this was a small child, that may not be able to read, or even reach the top of the dresser.

Timeskip brought to you by: America's totally amazing ideas!

~~Texas P.O.V~~

Texas opened up her drowsy brown eyes, and slowly woke up. A small chill went up her back, so she backed up; hoping to find her new brother's warmth. There was nothing. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around. America wasn't there! She sat up and looked around the room, but America was nowhere to be found.

"Big brudder?" she called out.

She got no response.

"Biiiig BRUDDER!?" she called out louder.

But still no response came.

_'Where is he!? Is he okay? Did he leave me!?_' Tears started to fill her eyes as every worst-case-scenario popped into her little head.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" she called out, knowing no response would come.

_'If he's really not here, than I have to go find him!'_ She thought as she ran towards the edge of the bed.

"I'm coming big brudder!" she cried as she came to the edge of the bed.

She was going to leap off, but quickly re-thought her actions. She was pretty high up. She couldn't help her brother if she got hurt. So, using that tiny, yet clever, brain of hers. She thought up of a plan. [Hopefully it's better than America's.] She ran back to the head of the bed, and grabbed as many pillows as she could hold, which was one, and brought it to the edge of the bed. She threw the pillow on the ground, and jumped off the bed. Her plan had worked; she landed on the pillow! As she silently congratulated herself, she walked to the slightly open door, pushed it open, and walked out, taking her pillow with her. Leaving America's note unopened on the dresser.

She started to run, but quickly met the stairs. So, she did what any sensible person would do. She backed up, and gave it a running start. She ran quickly, holding the pillow in front of her, and jumped. She put the pillow under her, and slid down the stairs like a sled. A really, really, really bumpy sled. Texas was thrown around frantically as she desperately clung to the pillow. The pillow bounced, rolled, and even flipped over as the journey down the stairs went on. It was as if the pillow was trying to buck her off. Even though many children her age would've fallen off and cried; Texas clung on tightly, and went down the stairs with it. Soon enough, she and her pillow were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Run…out…of energy…already?" she panted as she looked at the pillow.

The pillow didn't respond, so she took that as a 'yes'. She smiled, and walked towards the kitchen. She searched everywhere for him. It the pantry, in the drawers, and even in the fridge, but he wasn't there. So, she move on to the living room; the first room she saw. She observed every corner of this place before, so she knew every hiding spot. She searched every single one, but America was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE ARE YOU BIG BRUDDER!?" Texas cried out, for she had no idea where else to look. She had already searched every room she had gone into, where else could he be?

She sat down, frustrated, and started to cry. She had no idea where else too look, that is, until she saw the front door. It was partially open (America accidentally left it open due to his rush) and standing right in front of her. Opened up to the new opportunity, Texas slowly crept towards the door, and left the peaceful house.

Outside was filled with much more commotion than yesterday, and people were walking around everywhere. After she had gone about a block away from the house (which took like 10 minutes) she had come to a market area, and it was the loudest area she'd ever been in. But that didn't scare Texas much, since America was pretty loud just on his own, but her worry for her adopted brother increased. How was she ever going to find him with so many people around? There was nothing else she could think of to do, so she started to search through the market for America. After 30 minutes of searching, Texas was just about ready to give up, until she heard shouting from a stand over.

"YOU STUPID AMERICAN! HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS PLACE AGAIN!" an angry voice yelled.

Texas immediately turned towards the stand to see a dirty-blonde man with glasses that hung just below the center of his blue eyes. 'Big Brother!' Texas immediately thought in joy. But that joy turned quickly into anger when she saw that the man was yelling at him. Yelling at her big brother. She kept her cool, until the man hit America in the head, and that sent her over the edge. Anger sparked in her brain, and she ran at the man running the stand.

"NO ONE HURTS MY BIG BRUDDER!" she yelled as she started attacking the man.

(Basically just imagine a chibi girl with arms and legs flailing on someone's face like a cat. XD)

[Some of you guys may be thinking, "well why doesn't anyone notice?" and my answer is: things like this happen all the time I marketplaces]

The man didn't even have time to react for he was so frightened, that he quickly ran from his stand; causing Texas to drop from the man's face. Proud of herself, she turned around and smiled at her brother. But her smile dropped when she looked at the man more clearly.

IT WASN'T AMERICA.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out there-" the man started to say in a quiet voice.

AMERICA WAS NEVER QUIET!

"Y-you're…you're not…" Texas stuttered as tears started to form in her eyes.

~~Canada P.O.V.~~

Canada was just being accused of being his brother again, when a small figure came out of the blue and stared attacking the stand owner. When the man ran away, Canada looked at the young girl that had just saved him.

She had caramel hair with glowing chestnut eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and freckles bubbles across her slightly blushed cheeks. But to Canada, she was just SO CUTE!

He left his friend at home today, which he deeply regretted seeing he usually got him out of this kind of stuff. But it shocked Canada when someone actually stood up for him. No one ever did that.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out there-" he started to say, but immediately stopped when he saw the chibi start to frown.

"Y-you're…you're not…" she started to say as her eyes filled with tears.

Next thing Canada knew, the girl was crying her eyes out in front of him.

"YOU'RE NOT BIG BROTHER!" she cried.

_'Big brother? I wonder who that is?_' Canada thought. He tried desperately to ask her, but she didn't seem to hear her over her sobbing. Finally, he couldn't think of anything else so, he picked the little chibi girl up and rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down.

~~Texas P.O.V.~~

Texas felt herself get picked up, and felt a slow movement on her back. For some reason, it calmed her, and soon enough her sobbing was brought down to a small hiccup as the strange man held you.

"That's better," he said what's your name?" he asked in a quiet, yet soothing voice.

"M-m' name's Texas." Texas hiccupped, "What's yours?"

"My name's Canada." he replied happily.

"Y-you look like*hic* big brudder." Texas realized.

"Oh? And who's that?"

"He s-s-said he was 'Merica and he's the hero." she replied as she looked up at Canada.

Canada's eyes widened when she said that, but Texas didn't care, she just wanted to find America.

"And I can't find him!" she continued, clutching onto Canada's maple-leaf shirt.

Canada seemed to think for a moment. "I think I know where he is." he said after a while.

"Y-you do!?"

Canada nodded. "Wanna go see him?"

Texas nodded back.

Timeskip brought to you by: Isn't Canada adorable!

Canada and Texas entered a small building and neared a room that contained an unmistakable loud voice.

America's.

At hearing her "lost" brother's voice, Texas's face filled with joy and she struggled to get out of Canada's arms.

"Wait," he tried to say, but Texas had already popped out of his grasp and ran through the door.

"BIG BRUDDER!" she cried as she ran into the room and jumped on him, causing him to look at her in shock, and fall over.

Next thing Texas knew, she was crying into America's jacket and hugging him tightly.

~~America P.O.V.~~

America was just explaining his TOTALLY RAD battle plan, when he heard a familiar voice cry out to him.

"BIG BRUDDER!" the voice cried, and a sonic fast creature hurled itself straight towards him.

Next thing America knew, he was on the floor with Texas clinging onto him and… crying?

"Whoa, dudett! What's-" he started to say, but Texas cried out before he could finish.

"IWOKEUPANDYOUOWERE'NTTHERE!SOILOOKEDFORYOUBUTSTILLCOULDN'TFINDYOU!SOILEFTTHEHOUSEANDFOUNDCANADA!BUTITHOUGHTITWASYOUANDHEWASGETTINGHURTSOITHOUGHTYOUWEREGETTINGHURT!BUTITWASN'TYOUWHICHMADEMEWORRYMOREAND…" Texas cried out. [Sorry if you can't read it; it's basically a summary of what happened.] "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she finished, which made America's mind swim in confusion.

"Why were you scared? I left you a no-" America started, but he was interrupted yet again.

"America, who's this? And why did she call you, "Big Brother"?" England asked.

"It seems that you've been hiding something from us." Russia said, smiling in the creepiest way possible.

America slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Um, yeah, well…darn it."

_'Darn it, I was hoping I could keep these guys out of this.'_ America thought as all the Allies questioned the chibi girl in his arms.

* * *

**Review replies!**

**KingSuperOrangeAlchemist: First of all, I love your username! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! (reads next part of review)...maybe... _How is this person reading my mind?_**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
